Caxisorak
Caxisorak are a breed of visorak that were accidentally transported through a dimensional gate that lead to Chroros Nui. History Originally created by makuta Chirox in the Matoran Universe, the caxisorak species were a special breed developed through a series of mutagen and fusion-based experiments. These experiments left the visorak blind but resulted in the development of hypersensitive hearing and smell. Not much else is known about the history of the species in the Matoran Universe after this point, but through myths and tales spread by Matoran Universe natives it was said that this breed resided in a large cavern beneath the sea with a population of gathurak and vhiinorak. It is unknown how the visorak ended up there, but it was suggested that they arrived through a collection of tunnels that lead from the island of Visorak. During the Order of Mata Nui's experimentation with an Olmak generator a dimensional gate was opened within the cavern that lead to the forest just outside the city of Oryna. Sensing that the portal led to another world, the visorak poured through it into the city, slaughtering the residents in their path. A group of local toa responded to the sudden surge of visorak and attempted to push the horde back. This push gained success in many areas of the city until the rifix dragon colony began to swoop down from the nearby mountain. The combined numbers of the visorak and rifix dragon completely overwhelmed the toa and either killed the remaining residents or forced them to flee. After a number of fights between the visorak and rifix dragon the caxisorak fled to a cave system that was revealed during their attack on the city. This cave lead to a large underground cavern from which the caxisorak rarely leave, although occasional sightings of them above ground around the city have been recorded. Physiology The caxisorak breed—like all visorak—are large, quadrupedal, spider-like rahi. However, unlike other visorak, the caxisorak are totally blind and must rely on their senses of hearing and smell in order to identify their surroundings. Caxisorak are generally quite slow and not very agile, but what they lack in dexterity they make up for in strength and endurance. Powers and abilities These visorak have hypersensitive hearing and smell, which allow them to hear even a footstep from up to 2 kio away and identify objects just from their smell. Caxisorak posses the ability to launch sight-stealing rhotuka, which allow them to effectively swap their total blindness with the target. When combined with their heightened senses of smell and sight they become extremely effective hunters. These effects will only work on targets that can see and will last as long as the target is alive, hence why some caxisorak do not attempt to kill their target so that they can keep their vision. If a caxisorak with stolen sight is killed vision would return to the individual whose sight was stolen. As with other visorak they are capable of injecting Hordika venom into their victims and can produce green webs from their abdomen. Stats Behaviour Caxisorak are somewhat solitary creatures despite living in a large colony beneath Oryna. Due to their blindness and sight-stealing rhotuka, caxisorak are often unwilling to kill their victims so that they can retain their sight for as long as possible. Some caxisorak may even capture their targets and can remain extremely protective over them. Others have even been observed working together in order to capture multiple targets and can do so effectively. Category:Rahi Category:Species Category:Visorak